Platonis
by noburanger
Summary: Cintaku memang platonis; sama seperti cintamu padanya. Penuh penderitaan, kesakitan, dan kemunafikan dalam ekspresi. Mencintai yang berarti tak harus memiliki. Sebuah oneshot.


Fanfic perdana saya di FFn uffuuu...bikin akun bertahun-tahun baru dipake sekarang /tekdor/

* * *

**-PLATONIS-**

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Plot cerita milik saya, noburanger._

* * *

18 Maret, masih teringat jelas kala itu adalah sesi latihan yang memang dilakukan oleh kami tiap pagi. Tidak ada pertandingan ataupun acara-acara konyol—ya, kadang aku ingin memanggilnya begitu—yang melibatkan bola basket, namun entahlah…kami memang selalu menyempatkan bermain basket bersama.

Kuroko Tetsuya—si _baby blue hair_ itu tiba-tiba saja menyembul keluar dari balik tubuh Murasakibara. Tangannya menggapai bola basket dan dalam hitungan detik saja, bola karet oranye itu terlempar ke tangan Aomine.

Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku kearah berlawanan—sekedar membentuk senyuman. Ah… kadang kalau mereka sudah bersatu seperti itu aku merasa tak lebih dari sekedar pajangan atau mungkin maskot? Haha, entahlah.

Aku hanya menikmati saja; melipat kedua tanganku di dada sembari bersandar di pilar samping. Riap rambut Kuroko mulai acak tak beraturan, beberapa terselip di sela daun telinganya. Meskipun dia tak terlalu banyak melompat namun dia memang selalu berkeringat, tubuhnya lemah namun dia tetap luar biasa. Apalagi kalau sudah bersama Aomine…aku sih tidak ada apa-apanya.

Dulu, kukira dia menaruh perhatian padaku. Dengan manik matanya yang juga berwarna biru seperti langit Tokyo di siang hari, dan raut wajahnya yang tanpa deskripsi dia terkadang selalu menilikku.

Aku kerap kali memasang cengiran tak wajar—meskipun aku masih setengah hati soal dia yang selalu menatapku dari kejauhan. Lucunya, setelah lebih dari dua minggu aku memasang tampang konyol _plus_ senyuman yang tak kalah _dorky _itu aku baru tersadar, di belakangku selalu ada Aomine Daiki—cahayanya.

Lidahku selalu gatal ketika menyebut kata Cahaya itu, haha.

_"Tetsu! Jangan melamun!"_ cih, aku masih ingat betul teriakan Aomine yang satu itu. Dengan suara lantang dan wajah seriusnya itu dia berteriak pada Kuroko—yang dipanggilnya Tetsu.

Kuroko melamun? Tentu kau adalah penyebabnya, mengapa kau tidak sadar akan hal semacam itu? Aomine, kau jenius namun bebal di saat yang bersamaan. _Well,_ aku tahu Kuroko memang _expressionless _namun tak bisakah kau membaca dari percikan cahaya di matanya? Aku rasa memang tidak.

Mungkin hanya aku, ya hanya aku saja; pria yang selalu dielukan sebagai _ikemen-kun_ oleh kawan-kawan di kelasku. Aku yang memang tak terlalu berguna namun tetap ingin mendapatkan perhatian lewat sorot mata Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"Kise-kun," suara itu terdengar agak canggung, membelai syaraf pendengaranku.

Aku sengaja bergeming, mengial ke kursi samping. "Ya, Kurokocchi?" jawabku dengan kurva senyum palsu yang kuciptakan dalam hitungan detik.

Dia—masih dengan wajah temboknya itu—mengambil tempat di depanku. Lalu jemarinya yang terbungkus lapisan kulit berwarna pucat itu meraih kotak tissue, mengambil beberapa lembar dan kemudian mengesat permukaan meja. Ah…gugupkah dia?

Mungkin dia tak tahu kalau sepasang mata yang berwarna emas ini telah memperhatikkannya begitu lama, sangat lama sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadarinya. Aku sudah hafal tindak-tanduknya yang lucu itu, benar-benar polos dan sulit ditebak.

Emosinya cenderung meledak-ledak, yah memang sulit dipercaya dengan wajah datar yang ia miliki. Namun, percayalah aku berani jamin bahwa aku memang benar. Ketika banyak orang beranggapan dia baik-baik saja atau memang tidak pedulian sebenarnya hipotesa itu salah, Kurokocchi tetap manusia biasa.

Terkadang aku mampu mengetahui perasaannya lewat apa yang ia lakukan, contohnya sekarang—dia belum berhenti mengesat permukaan kayu jati itu meskipun kilapnya sudah mulai sangat kelihatan.

Aku mengambil inisiatif, sengaja mengajukan beberapa obrolan umum nan garing, "Kurokocchi, apa kau merindukanku?" aku seperti seorang penggoda yang tengah membersitkan kesan ramah pada buruannya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku rindu kalian semua," dia memandangku sekilas lalu kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya.

Aku meraih tangkai cangkir kopiku, lalu menyesap cairan kafein itu sedikit, "Aku apalagi, memikirkanmu tiap malam,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, tubuhnya yang kecil itu agak sedikit condong ke depan. Kemeja hitamnya jadi mulai kusut karena sedari tadi dia memang banyak bergerak. Melihatnya seperti ini, mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui satu kebenaran lainnya.

Dia gugup—yah sudah aku bilang 'kan?—dia menunggu seseorang, tentunya bukan aku.

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras dan gahar, "Hey, kalian sudah tiba lebih dulu!" sedikit mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh dan dari sudut mataku aku tahu bahwa Kuroko sudah berhenti mengesat meja dengan tissue yang mulai kusam. Manik safirnya terlempar ke ambang pintu dimana pria dengan seragam kerja berawarna biru tua itu berdiri. Gurat-gurat wajahnya menggambarkan kelelahan.

Aku—lagi-lagi—memaksa deretan gigi putihku yang berbanjar rapi untuk memamerkan sebuah senyum yang ramah. "Aominecchi! Kau datang juga, aku pikir cuma aku dan Kurokocchi saja," ya, aku harap memang hanya aku dan dia saja.

Aomine mengambil tempat duduk disampingku, dia meletakkan topi kepolisiannya dan mengisap sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara jemarinya. "Tadi aku harus patroli dadakan, ah melelahkan sekali," dia membentuk kerutan di dahi, persis seperti om-om berusia diatas tiga puluh.

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Tapi kau pasti sangat menyukainya, ada banyak kejahatan yang harus kau kalahkan diluar sana…benar 'kan. Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada yang lembut. Sangat lembut sampai-sampai bisa membuat hatiku tergores.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," Aomine tergelak bersama Kuroko, dan aku? Aku sudah bilang aku hanya pajangan.

Terlebih lagi aku duduk di tepi jendela; menjadi perhatian setiap gadis yang lewat. Benar-benar pajangan. Ah, sudahlah toh aku bukan lagi seorang _model-kun_. Aku sudah bukan belia lagi, tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main termasuk dengan urusan cintaku.

Namun, aku memang tak pernah bermain-main tentang cintaku pada Kuroko.

"Kise, memangnya tidak apa-apa kau berkeliaran di masa-masa sibuk seperti sekarang?" Aomine berujar padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa…tidak apa-apa," ucapku santai, Kuroko menatapku. "lagipula…reuni ini 'kan jarang sekali,"

"Iya ya, kau 'kan bisa bepergian ke luar negeri kapanpun ketika liburan! Sekali-kali diam di Jepang ada bagusnya buatmu," Aomine tertawa. Dasar, meskipun aku pilot bukan berarti aku selalu liburan ke setiap tempat yang aku kunjingi.

Sejujurnya aku cukup kehilangan _mood_ untuk bercakap-cakap apalagi dengan Aomine. Kendati demikian, aku tetap memaksakan diriku. Yah, setidaknya dari sudut ini aku masih bisa memandang wajah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu tenang setelah dirinya menemukan topik obrolan yang pas dengan Aomine.

Tatapan mata Kuroko lurus, terpaut di kedua bola mata Aomine yang juga berwarna serumpun dengannya—biru—namun lebih pekat lagi, seperti air lautan yang dalam. Cinta segitiga kah ini? Tentu bukan.

Beberapa menit berselang selepas suara tawa dari Aomine mengisi ruang komunikasi kami, ponsel Aomine yang tadi ditaruhnya di samping asbak Kristal itu bergerak-gerak. Aomine meliriknya lalu mengambilnya, jemarinya terlihat menekan tombol hijau.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ ucapnya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduk, beringsut kearah toilet.

Manik mata Kuroko mengikutinya, dimulai dari ketika jemarinya menari diatas _keypad_ ponsel hingga dia menghilang di belokan ruangan menuju toilet. Lagi-lagi, sorot matanya memendar rasa pilu. Alisnya terlihat turun—membentuk kurva tak senang—dan bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat dengan garis horizontal.

Aku mengembuskan nafas dengan dramatik, dan serta merta Kuroko melempar tatapannya itu padaku.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Kalau ada masalah kau boleh cerita padaku, serius…" dia mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, mana mungkin aku mau?

Kadang aku masih belum bisa mempercayai profesinya sekarang—seorang guru Taman kanak-kanak. Kalian tahu bagaimana anak-anak? Polos dan ekspresif. Dengan guru seperti Kuroko, aku tak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang mereka lakukan tiap harinya.

"Yang lainnya kenapa lama sekali ya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu lalu memutar cangkir kopiku, mataku terpaku pada permainan cahaya di cairan yang berpusar pada cangkir. Aku merespon pertanyaan Kuroko barusan, "Tidak tahu, tapi mereka pasti datang…"

Kuroko terkekeh, entah kenapa. "Kau selalu percaya diri, bahkan sampai sekarang," tuturnya pelan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang kadang membuat rasa percaya diriku hilang tuh,"

Manik mata Kuroko membesar, alisnya terangkat, "Seperti?"

Untuk kali ini saja, bibirku tidak lagi memamerkan barisan gigiku yang berbanjar rapi. Aku tidak harus mengeluarkan senyum-senyum palsu itu lagi, akan aku buat pria ini mengerti tentang apa yang selalu terbayang dalam ruang pikiranku tentangnya selama ini.

"Dirimu," dan kata itu mencuat dari bibirku.

"Apa?" entah apa yang dia maksud dengan kata tanya tunggal ini, meminta penjelasan atau pengulangan?

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan dipikir terlalu dalam nanti jadi sakit,"

Kuroko terlihat agak kecewa, ah…maafkan aku. Kalau saja kau lebih memilihku dan bukannya si rambut biru tua yang sembrono itu mungkin aku sudah bisa memberimu kebahagiaan. Yah, mungkin.

Kami terperangkap dalam suasana yang sunyi, sesunyi gang-gang kecil di Tokyo ketika malam menjelang. Sifat periangku sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko memanggilku dengan nada yang amat rendah.

Aku tak menyaut, hanya sekedar mengangguk dan menatapnya.

Kuroko terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku dan Aomine-kun… kau tahu, aku dan dia…cinta kami platonis ya?"

Terkutuk. Batinku serasa dicambuk. Aku tahu bahwa dia memang menaruh hati pada Aomine dari dulu namun mendengar pengakuan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya membuat hatiku terasa ngilu.

Suara dalam hatiku tak cukup nyaring untuk membuatnya memekak keluar, mengoceh tentang apa yang selalu mengganjalku. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, segalanya menjadi sangat sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Kise-kun?" dia memanggilku. Kumohon, panggilah aku lebih sering. Aku tak akan pernah menolak, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu dalam perasaan pilu yang bercampur aduk dengan pengharapan yang tidak berujung.

"Ya, Kurokocchi?" aku mencoba mengontrol emosi, membuat suaraku setenang mungkin.

"Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Perasaanku, bagaimana sulitnya menyembunyikan perasaanku pada Aomine-kun. Mencintai yang berarti tak harus memiliki,"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku meskipun ada setitik air yang mendedas keluar dari kelopak mataku. "Aku tahu, aku sangat mengerti," meskipun bukan sastrawan aku jelas tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, karena aku sangat mengerti dirimu.

"Toh, cintaku padamu juga platonis, Kurokocchi…"


End file.
